


And So, It Began

by slxxpystrxxts



Series: oof evil morty stories [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: evil morty is evil, evil morty isnt evil at first, hes gonna slowly become evil, i dunno yet - Freeform, i guess??, lol ricks gonna die, oof diane might play a big or small part, summers probably gonna play a big part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxxpystrxxts/pseuds/slxxpystrxxts
Summary: "Ricks dont care about Morties."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on Quotev, now im posting it here o o f

He gulped nervously, staring at his Rick. Now, only fear ran through him. He backed away, a frantic "GET AWAY!" escaping his lips. This wasn't what he had in mind when his grandpa told him they were going on an adventure. Not at all. He was shaking, and still backing away. 

Rick smirked evilly, gripping Morty's arm tightly. "I wouldn't speak to your grandpa like that, Mortimer." He took note of a small burning fire in Mortys eyes. There was still something strong in his Morty. He hoped in secret that it wouldn't grow into something far more sinister. Far more deadly.

"You- You are not my grandpa!" Morty yelled, to the shock of both him and Rick. He jumped back as Rick tried to land a smack. Morty took a second to be shocked, and took a few more steps back. "G-G-Get away." He took off his shoe and threw it at Rick.

"I just have one question." Rick said, catching the shoe. "Why are you even trying?" He took a step forward, scaring Morty to the core of his fears.

"Why am I trying?" A quiet laugh escaped Morty. "Because- Because-" He didn't know. He just knew he was trying. He sighed, taking a few more steps back. And another one. Shaking, shaking, and shaking. All he could do at this point. There wasn't an escape. He'd reached the end of the hall.

Rick, rather aggressively, pushed him onto the floor. "You are going to fucking answer me!" Rather odd for a Rick to act so out of character, wasn't it? But, every Rick had different personalities. They all had different ways of speaking.

"I-I don't have to!" Morty yelled right back, though fear was still in control. This wasn't his best day, was it? Suddenly, pain.

So much of it. Fear and pain, not the best combination. Rick was actually rather enjoying Mortys screams, but stopped. So his Morty wouldn't die.

"You m-m-monster."

/timeskip/

Morty woke up to something a bit different. His left eye was in a bit of pain. He opened his left eye, and yelled as a crazy amount of pain happened. "What the fuck did Rick do to me this time.." He sighed, getting up. Rick was nowhere to be seen. Morty looked around for something to cover his eye with, it seemed pretty..light sensitive? That wouldn't exactly be very pleasant for him, which was probably Ricks intention. He sighed, thinking of how Rick brought about every bad thing. Like Summers death. He felt wires near his eye. What did Rick do to him? Make him sort of robotic like? He didn't exactly know.

As he was looking for something to cover his eye with, Rick walked in. "Morty, get back in the goddamn bed! I need to explain what I did to you!" Rick yelled. Morty gave a tiny scream before running back to the bed.

"So, Morty, what I basically did was make you better." Rick said, grinning as Morty started yelling at him. "Shut up, Morty. It's nothing to get all fussy about." He said, amused.

"Nothing to get all fussy about? NOTHING TO GET ALL FUSSY ABOUT?! RICK, YOU MESSED WITH MY EYES, YOU SELFISH ASSHOLE! NOW- NOW, GET ME SOMETHING TO FUCKING COVER THIS GODDAMN EYE!" Morty yelled, very angry. He was actually shaking in his rage.

"Geez, chill out. Morty, Morty, i've got you covered." Rick tossed an eyepatch at Morty. "There, kiddo. Something to hide that eye. So, do ya wanna talk?" Rick asked Morty, even though he knew Morty certainly did not.

"Why the fuck would I want to talk to you willingly? You killed my sister and then kidnapped me. And you're probably going to torture me, so, I will ask this. Why the everlasting fuck would I ever want to speak to you again willingly? You're a crazy, shitty, selfish, asshole, Rick! So fuck off!" Man, Morty was really angry. He turned away from the conflicted selfish asshole who dared to call himself 'Grandpa Rick'.


	2. Chapter 2

Morty got a cup of milk, glad that Rick even allowed him to do so. However, that would never change the fact that Rick was a piece of shit. He noticed Rick dragging that device into the other room. The device that had killed his sister. A sudden angry sound escaped as he put the cup of milk down. "Rick! What the FUCK are you doing with that!?" He yelled, storming over to Rick.

"Nothing, Morty!" Rick said, pushing Morty away. "This- This isn't any of your business, so get out!" He yelled, glaring at Morty, who was still standing there with that angry expression that reminded him so much of Diane. Beth had really been Diane, and had passed some of Diane onto Morty. Like the burning fire that stayed strong, the angry look, the personality even. He just hoped Morty wouldn't end up like Diane. Someone with no good parts of them left. They had become rotten. Evil, one would say.

It would be his fault if that did happen. What he was about to do was going to put all of the things he didn't really want to happen to happen. He ordered the device to not kill, but torture Morty for a few minutes. Nothing too bad, just a few things to make sure Morty knew he'd done wrong by yelling.

After those few minutes, Morty laid on the ground, coughing. "Fuck you, Rick.." He muttered, getting up but being tortured again as soon as he did. Rick must have programmed it to torture him whenever he dared to disrespect Rick. If only he could turn the damn thing off.

This continued for a whole hour, with Morty finally learning his lesson. If he disrespects Rick, he would be tortured.  However, this also told Morty that Rick didn't want to torture Morty all with his own hands, arms, and legs. Rick must prefer to do it with devices. Hmm.

A dull lightbulb lit up in his mind. If he were to ever kill Rick, wouldn't he need to have some sort of thing that made people think Rick was still alive? And if he were to pretend to be Rick with some kind of robot, he'd need to know just how Rick acted, his personality, his likes, his dislikes, and his routine.

But, that would all have to wait. "I'd never have the chance to kill Rick.." He muttered, walking to his room. "Atleast, I wouldn't be able to at this very moment in time. I don't have any weapons." He sighed, laying on his bed. He let sleep claim his thinking mind. Sleeps claws tore into his mind.

/timeskip/

The sun was rising, not that Morty could see it. But let's pretend he was still sleeping. His body was shaking in his sleep, and he was sweating. He suddenly awoke, then looked around anxiously. Then he realized it was just a nightmare. If Rick could get rid of the damn things- Wait, no. Rick was a shitty human being. He sighed, and got out of bed.

He sighed, tossing the blanket to the ground. If he were in a Disney movie, he might have burst into song. But no. This was the ever dreaded thing known as real life. Real life was..exciting, but torturous. He went to go check on Rick, even though he didn't really care. Why should he? Rick killed his sister, kidnapped him, and was currently going to enjoy torturing him. 

Rick was disgusting in all honesty. Morty wished he had no relation to Rick, he really wished Rick was dead. You can't get everything you wish for unfortunately, though. So unfortunate. If only Morty could make this small, tiny, little wish reality. Then nobody would have to be bothered by Rick. It would make everything just so much easier.

So much easier.. Morty sighed, then went back to his room. Time flew by quickly, very quickly. Rick ran into Mortys room, talking all about how dumb other Morties were, and constantly saying that he didn't think Morty was dumb. Idiot. "Rick, I-I think I get it! You wish I were like other Morties, don't you? W-Well, we can't get everything we wish for! Like- Like, I wish you were dead, but has that wish been granted? No! So shut the fuck up about those other Morties!"

"You wish what, Morty?" Rick was angry. "If I were dead, you wouldn't be as intelligent as you are! If- If I weren't here, you'd be like all those other Morties! Dumb, shitty, wastes of air!" Rick yelled, slapping Morty. "Idiotic, you really are a Morty.."

Morty took a deep breath, forcing himself to be calm. Which failed. "Even if you weren't here, i'd still be smarter than all of them! Hell, if you weren't here I might actually be able to outsmart you, Rick! And, if you weren't here, Summer would still be alive and i'd stll be with my family! My actual family! You- You're not even apart of the family! You're just some shitty excuse for a grandpa!" Morty turned away, angry. Sometimes, Rick was just..not worth his words.

Well, guess what happened. Morty was getting tortured once again. This was just so wonderful. Yeah, life was great. Like Heaven. Not that either Rick or Morty believed in that. Morty was screaming, and Rick was enjoying it.

How sick.


End file.
